Angel: Meet the New Slayer
by kpiscoolie
Summary: Here we meet some new characters along with some old ones I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.


Angel: "Meet the new slayer..."

Early evening at the hotel, Wesley was reserching the  
newest case, Gunn and Fred were out at dinner, Angel  
and Riley were upstairs taking care of Connor and  
Illyria (Riley and Angel had gotten married and Riley adopted the twins. Illyria is Connor's twin sister) Lorne  
was listening to a client sing to tell her if her  
unborn child was going to be evil or good.

"Doll face your baby will be good as gold, and your  
voice is heavenly ever thought of a singing career?"  
Lorne told the client he had just listened to. "Thank  
you Lorne, actually I'm just recording a demo."  
Jessica said to Lorne smiling at the news that her  
unborn child was going to be good. "Well your going to  
make it big." Lorne said while taking a sip of his  
vodka martini. "Thank you so much but I must get  
going. Who should I make the check out to?" Jessica  
said to Lorne while gathering her things. "Oh no, my  
dear, just get me tickets to your first show." Lorne  
told Jessica as he walked her toward the door. "Bye  
Lorne. I can't thank you enough." Jessica said to Lorne  
as she walked out the door. "It's what I do, don't  
worry your pretty little head off just take care of  
that good child of yours and use that heavenly voice  
of yours." Lorne said as he waved good-bye.

Lorne walked into Wesley's office humming to himself.

"Another satistisfied client I'm sure Lorne?" Wesley  
ask looking up from the new case he had just gotten.  
"Yes and she's going to be the next big thing too."  
Lorne told Wesley as he poured himself another  
Martini. "Want one?" Lorne asked Wesley. "Sure maybe  
it'll help me figure this case out." Wesley told Lorne  
as Wesley rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you  
take a break you've been working on it for 3 hours."  
Lorne told Wesley as he handed him his martini.

Angel and Riley came down as Gunn and Fred got home  
from dinner.

"Finally their asleep." Riley and Angel said in unison.

Lorne and Wesley came out of Wesleys office.

"Well we better not have any attacks because it takes  
them forever to fall asleep." Angel said as he poured  
himself a glass of pig's blood, and poured Riley a glass of tea. "How was  
dinner?" Riley asked Gunn and Fred as she took her  
glass from Angel and sipped it. "Much better  
than yours." Gunn said to Riley. "Charles that wasn't  
nice." Fred said as she tired not to laugh. "Oh don't  
worry about it Fred Gunn can say whatever he wants,  
he knows I could kick his ass." Riley said laughing  
"Yeah and at least we don't have to spend that much on  
this stuff either." Angel chimed in while looking over the  
case that Wesley had handed him.

"Who wants some martini's?" Lorne asked as he made  
some more.

"I'll take one." Fred said

"None for me thank you." Gunn said.

"No I'm good with my tea." Riley said while  
sipping on it.

"S..ur...e" Wesley said kinda slurying from the last  
one he had.

"No." Said Angel

Just then a beautiful woman came crashing in through  
the door. Wesley was the first to the woman.

"Are you ok miss?" Wesley asked as he helped her up.  
"Yeah, woah sorry about the door I can pay for it."  
The mysterious woman said. "What's your name first of  
all?" Angel asked her. "Oh, sorry, my names Kimberly."  
She said to everyone. "This is Wesley, Lorne, Gunn,  
Fred, Riley, and I'm Angel." Angel said as he  
introduced them.

Just then Connor and Illyria woke up screaming. Angel  
rushed upstairs, he brang them downstairs to give them  
a bottle.

"And these two cuties are Connor and Illyria." Riley  
told her. "Their adorable I'm guessing your the mother  
and Angels the father?" She said looking at Riley then  
Angel "Yes we're the parents." Angel said while  
feeding Connor and handing Riley, Illyria. "Wow I've  
never seen babies born of a vampire and a slayer." Kimberly said  
while looking over her body to make sure she didn't  
have any cuts or bruses. "I'm the step mom." "How did you know we're  
a vampire and a slayer?" Riley and Angel both said at the same time.  
"I'm a slayer too, but don't worry I'm not here to kill  
you. I'm actually trying to get out of the life."  
Kimberly said smiling. "Why would you want to?" Wesley  
asked her looking confused. "I just don't like the  
idea of killing even if I'm killing something that's  
already dead." She said while ripping the rest of the  
sleeves of her already torn shirt off. "Did you want  
another shirt, cause I have some if you would want  
one." Fred asked her in that country accent. "Yeah  
sure that would be awesome this one's almost nothing  
thanks." Kimberly said while Fred lead her upstairs.

"I wonder if Buffy knows about her." Wesley said  
outloud while heading to the phone to call her. "I  
don't think that she would considering she's trying to  
get out of the life of a slayer." Gunn said.

"Hi Dawn, is Buffy there?" Wesley said. "Umm yeah hold  
on Wesley." Dawn said "BUFFY! PHONE! IT'S WESLEY!" Dawn  
screamed upstairs. Wesley pulled the phone away from  
his ear. "Hi Wesley what's going on?" Buffy asked him  
taking the phone from Dawn. "Do you know a slayer by  
the name of Kimberly?" Wesley asked Buffy. "Umm yeah  
we tried to get her to train but she didn't want to be  
a slayer so we let her go, why?" Buffy told him. "Well  
cause she's here now I just wanted to know if she's a  
threat." Wesley asked Buffy. "Oh no she's alright just  
doesn't want to do the whole slayer thing." Buffy told  
him. "Ok thanks for the heads up Buffy." Wesley said  
to her. "Not a problem, talk you later tell everyone I  
said Hi." Buffy said to him. "I will do the same for  
me." he said to her. "Will do, Bye." Buffy said  
hanging the phone up. "Bye." Wesley hung up the phone.

"Well she's ok Buffy said that they tired to train her  
but she didn't want to be a slayer so they let her  
go." Wesley said giving everyone the news.

Meanwhile upstairs where Kimberly and Fred were trying  
to find Kimberly a shirt to wear along with some pants  
because Kimberly's were extreamly worn in.

"So who are you with then Fred?" Kimberly asked her  
while putting on the pants and shirt that Fred had  
givin her to wear. "Oh I'm with Gunn, he's so sweet."  
Fred said looking away from Kimberly. "Really I  
thought that you would be with Wesley, I guess I was  
wrong." Kimberly said while putting her light brown  
with different colored streaks hair up. "Oh no we  
dated awhile back but it didn't work out we're good  
friends now though." Fred said while looking at  
herself in the mirror, compared to Kimberly she was  
plane Jane. Kimberly noticed how Fred was looking at  
herself. "That's cool, hey I know we just met and all  
but can I do your hair and stuff cause I haven't had a  
girl to hang out with in a while." Kimberly said  
pleading with her eyes. "Yeah that would be great."  
Fred said smiling. "ok lets go to the store because I  
have a wicked idea for your hair color that Gunn would  
love." Kimberly said grabbing her wallet, opening it  
to reveal that she had quite alot of cash. "Wow." Fred  
said looking in her wallet. "Selling stuff to survive,  
best way to get rid of junk, plus having odd jobs  
helps." Kimberly said grabbing her coat. "Yeah I  
guess." Fred said grabbing her coat and walking with  
Kimberly.

They headed downstairs.

"Where are you two heading off to..." Lorne asked  
Fred, looking at how beautiful Kimberly is. "Oh we're  
going to the store, anyone want anything?" Fred asked  
everyone. "No thank you." They all said. Kimberly  
looked at Lorne and their eyes locked. "Ok we'll be  
back in a bit then." Fred said. "Yeah." Kimberly said.

Fred and Kimberly left.

"Wowie she is hot." Lorne said making himself another  
drink. "I know she is but she's with me already  
Lorne." Gunn said looking kind of pissed off. "Not  
Fred Gunn, Kimberly, Freds hot though." Lorne said  
taking a sip of his drink. "Oh so you have a thing for  
the new slayer chick huh." Gunn said smeriking. "Well  
she is gorgouse, Gunn." Wesley said. "You too Wes?"  
Gunn said looking at Wesley. "No, I was just saying."  
Wesley said thinking about Cordelia. "So are you going  
to persue her Lorne." Wesley asked him. "I don't think  
so she's a slayer she hates things like me." Lorne  
said shaking his head. "Oh come on Lorne, she's not  
into the whole slaying thing and I seen the way that  
she looked at you, the same way that I looked at  
Angel." Riley said.  
"Just give it a chance." Angel said sipping on his  
pig's blood.

Fred and Kimberly in the store looking around.

"You like Lorne don't you?" Fred asked Kimberly while  
looking at the hair color that Kimberly had handed to  
her. "What? I just met the guy." Kimberly said  
grabbing a highlighting kit. "I seen the way that you  
looked at him and the way that he looked at you." Fred  
said smiling almost laughing. "Really he was looking  
at me?" Kimberly said as they made their way to the  
food aisle. "Oh yeah he was." Fred said picking up  
some pasta and putting it in the basket. "Wow I  
thought that it was just me." Kimberly said grabbing  
some sause and picking out some chicken. "I'm gonna  
make some dinner for you all, does Angel eat?"  
Kimberly asked while grabbing some seasonings. "Yeah,  
so what about Lorne are you going to do anything about  
that?" Fred asked as they went to check out. "I just  
met you all maybe if I get to stay or something then I  
might but I don't want to start something just to have  
to leave again." Kimberly said grabbing her wallet.  
"Let me pay for the hair stuff, you can pay for the  
food ok." Fred said taking out some money. "Ok."  
Kimberly said paying for the food. 

Fred and Kimberly walked back to the hotel. They came  
in Kimberly looked at the busted door.

"I'm really sorry about that let me fix it." Kimberly  
told Angel. "Oh don't worry someones on there way to  
fix it he doesn't charge anything just likes to work."  
Angel told her smiling. "Ok but I'm making it up to  
you all I'm making dinner tomorrow night, that's if I  
can stay, I have a job and everything so I can help  
with the rent, plus I'm a slayer so I'd be willing to  
fight, but not kill." Kimberly said rambling on. "You  
can stay and as for dinner tomorrow that would be  
great." Angel said laughing. "Yeah it would be, what  
are you going to make us?" Riley asked smiling at  
her. "That's a surprise." Kimberly said smiling.

"Fred are you ready?" Kimberly asked her as she made  
her way to the stairs. "Yeah let me grab a soda, you  
want one?" Fred yelled from the front desk. "Sure if  
you have Diet Pepsi." Kimberly yelled to her.

"Ready for what?" Gunn asked Fred. "You'll see, don't  
come into the room for awhile ok sweetie." Fred said  
giving him a kiss. "Ok babe, whatever you want." He  
said kissing her back.

Fred found Kimberly and handed her a soda and went up  
stairs. They ran into Lorne, Kimberly nearly knocked  
him down.

"Sorry Lorne." She said while helping him stay on his  
feet. "It's not a problem Kimberly." He said while  
picking up what she dropped. She went down to grab her  
stuff, they brushed hands, she looked up into those  
amazing red eyes. He looked into her soft hazel brown  
eyes. "Your beautiful." Lorne said outloud thinking  
that he had said it in his mind. Kimberly blushed. "I  
think your beautiful too Lorne." Kimberly said. "Are  
you staying here with us?" Lorne asked as he stood up.

"Yeah Angel said I could." Kimberly said as she took  
the stuff that Lorne had picked up for her. "Well  
that's great." Lorne said. "Yeah finally a place to  
stay." Kimberly said laughing. "Well would you want to  
go out to dinner some night?" Lorne asked her. "Sure  
I'd love that." Kimberly said.

Kimberly and Fred went into Freds room and started on  
her hair.

Wesley was heading to bed, Angel and Riley were  
sleeping, Gunn and Lorne were talking.

"Well I asked her if she wanted to have dinner  
sometime." Lorne told Gunn. "Really what did she say?"  
Gunn asked him looking surprised. "She said yes."  
Lorne said smiling. "Wow that's great man you deserve  
to be happy." Gunn said while patting him on the back.  
"Thanks so where should I take her?" he asked Gunn.  
"How am I suposed to know your the big shot that knows  
everywhere to go." Gunn said laughing. "Well I thought  
that I would ask a man with a girl cause I've never  
dated a human female before so I don't know what they  
want." Lorne said while thinking about where to take  
Kimberly. "Oh don't worry about it so much your a  
charmer and she likes you so just take her somewhere  
that has her favorite food." Gunn said while he  
polished a swoard. "Ok, well I'm going to hit the  
pillow you have fun with that, night." Lorne said as  
he stood up. "Oh yeah I sure will, night." Gunn said  
picking up another swoard.

Just then Fred and Kimberly came down. Gunn looked at  
Freds new hair it was a lighter brown with some  
highlites that were kind of a reddish color.

"Wow Baby you look good, not that you didn't  
before...but now...ummm..." Gunn said trying to think  
of the right words. "Thank you." Fred said giving him  
a kiss to reasure him that she knew what he ment. "Did  
you do this Kimberly?" Gunn asked her. "Yeah I haven't  
had a female friend in a long time so it was fun,  
Freds been teaching me about phsycis which now I'm  
very interested in." Kimberly said looking at Lorne  
who was staring at her, those red eyes are amazing she  
couldn't stop looking at them. "I'm happy that you  
came along Kimberly, cause now I have someone to talk  
to." Fred said while cuddling with Gunn. "What about  
Riley?" Kimberly asked her while braiding her long  
hair into a french braid. "Oh, Riley's great but her  
and Angel are busy with the twins, and she's really missing the slayer life, so we don't get out  
much anymore." Fred said while her and Gunn got up.  
"Well I'm here now I guess so if you need a chick to  
talk to." "I have no idea where my bedroom is Angel  
didn't tell me." Kimberly said a little confused.  
"Just pick one out there's so many." Fred told her.  
"Yeah I'll do that." Kimberly said yawning. "Yeah I  
think that we all should get some sleep." Gunn said.  
"Goodnight Gunn and Fred." Kimberly said to them.

"So what room do you sleep in Lorne so that I don't  
choose that one." Kimberly said as they walked  
upstairs, secreatly she wanted to choose the room  
closests to his. "Here's mine." He said pointing to  
his door. "Mind if I come and take a look?" She asked.  
"Yeah sure, not much to see." Lorne said opening the  
door. Kimberly walked in amazed his room was decorated  
with posters of singers like Dean Martin, Billy  
Holiday, Frank Sinatra, and a lot of great singers,  
they were also signed. "Wow I love all of these  
singers." She said looking around. "Really I thought  
that you would be a little young." He said looking at  
her amazed. "Well I'm only 21 but I love them still,  
their music is real, not like todays where it's all  
mainstream." Kimberly said. "Yeah I understand what  
your saying." Lorne said as he took his tie off and  
unbottoned his shirt on the top. Kimberly just stared  
at him thinking should I get to know him or not. "Your  
taste is awesome Lorne, not only in music but in style  
too." She said sitting on his bed, which was extreamly  
comfortable. "Thanks." He said watching as she laid  
down on his bed. "No problem, so where do you want to  
go to dinner?" She asked him yawning about ready to  
fall asleep. "Where ever you want to." He said looking  
as her eye's closed. "Ok, well are you going to sleep  
in that chair cause there's more then enough room for  
both of us." She said to him barely. "Ok well only if  
you want me to." He said. "Well it's your bed and I'm  
to lazy to get up." She said to him moving over. "Ok."  
He said. She pulled out the comfortar and took the  
pants that Fred let her borrow, leaving only the shirt  
on with her underwear. He took his pants off and  
changed into some sleep pants in his bathroom, and  
then came out and got into bed. "Don't worry I'm not  
going to do anything to you." She said smiling. "I  
wasn't worried about you, I was worried about me." he  
said turning the light off. "Oh well I'm not to  
worried, cause you don't seem like the type to do  
anything when you first meet a girl." She said as she  
fell asleep. "Goodnight" He said. "Goodnight." she  
replied.

The next morning Kimberly woke up from a nightmare  
screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.  
Lorne woke up startled. "Kimberly are you ok?" He  
asked her looking conserned. She flew into his arms.  
"What...wait...huh...Lorne oh my goodness I'm  
sorry I was having a nightmare." She said her voice  
cracking a little. He held her "It'll be ok honey,  
just breathe." He told her.  
She started to breathe a little bit easier. Just then  
Gunn, Angel, Fred, Wesley, and Riley came bursting  
through the door. They all looked shocked to see  
Kimberly in Lornes arms. "What do we have here?" Gunn  
said semerking a little. "Are you alright we heard a  
scream?" Fred asked looking conserned. "Yeah she had a  
nightmare is all." Lorne said to them as he held her.  
"So how did you end up in Lornes bed then?" Gunn asked  
her. "Charlies do you really think that is appropriate  
right now?" Riley asked him wondering herself. "Well  
as long as your ok I'm going back to work." Wesley  
said. "Well I think that we should be going." Angel  
said to everyone as he shut the door. 

Everyone started getting ready for the day, taking  
showers, getting dressed. Angel and Riley brang Connor  
and Illyria down stairs to give them their bottles.  
Fred was teaching Kimberly more about physics. Lorne  
was listening to another client sing. Gunn was  
practising his fighting.

Just then Spike came in all huffy like usual. With his  
manly strut. It was around noon.

"Who is this new one?" Spike said pointing to  
Kimberly. "Oh this is Kimberly she's a slayer, uhhh  
well ex-slayer." Wesley said looking at the case that  
they got yesterday. "Hey, I'm Spike." Spike said  
introducing himself. "Oh hey you must be Spike, Buffy  
told me about you." Kimberly said laughing. "So don't  
try anything." She said still laughing. "Me love I  
wouldn't try anything with a slayer, oh sorry  
ex-slayer, you'd probably rip my head off." Spike said  
walking over to the refridgator, pouring himself a cup  
of blood. "So you know Buffy then?" He asked her while  
sipping on his blood. "Yeah they tried to train me and  
all that crap but I didn't want to be a slayer cause  
of the whole killing thing." She said while reading  
what Fred had just given her. Spike looked at Fred  
"Wow Fred you look great." He said dumbfounded.  
"Thanks Spike, Kimberly did it." She said. "Really  
thats great, so where's the forehead man?" Spike asked  
Fred. "Forehead man?" Kimberly said confused. "Oh he  
means Angel." Fred said. "He's out getting some stuff  
for Connor and Illyria with Riley, good thing too. You know how Riley feels about you calling Angel that." Fred told him.  
"Well I'm going to go and talk to Wesley about this  
case because I think that I got a lead in it." Spike  
said walking toward Wesley's office. "Well I'm sure  
that he'll like that." Fred said. Charlies came in  
from tranning. "Is Spike here?" He asked Fred and  
Kimberly. "Yup he went to talk to Wesley." Fred said.  
"Fred did you want to train with me?" Gunn asked Fred.  
"Oh well I was teaching Kimberly about portals..."  
Fred said looking at her. "Oh no go ahead I think that  
my head hurts enough, not that I'm not interested in  
this awesome stuff but my brians not as big as yours."  
Kimberly said laughing. "Plus I want to spy on Lorne  
for a bit." Kimberly said closing the book titled What  
kind of portal are you? 

Kimberly went to find Lorne and Gunn and Fred went to  
train. 

Meanwhile Spike and Wesley were talking in his office.

"I promise you that this is the Demon that's been  
attacking your client." Spike said slamming his fist  
on the desk. "Well he doesn't fit the discription that  
he gave me." Wesley said almost yelling. Angel and  
Riley came home to hear them yelling. Angel walked  
into Wesleys' office. "What's the matter?" Angel said  
sounding kind of angry. "He doesn't believe that my  
source of information is right." Spike said pointing  
to Wesley. "We'll I think that our client would know  
what they saw." Wesley said in his defence. "Well  
let's try out Spikes source and if it's wrong then  
it's wrong." Angel said calmly. "Fine!" Spike and  
Wesley said. "So how are the twins then?" Spike asked  
Angel. "Their fine, What about Dru?" Angel asked  
Spike. "Oh she's great." Spike said. "She misses Riley  
though maybe they should go out one night." Spike  
said. "Are we ready to go?" Wesley asked them. "Yeah  
let me say bye to the twins and Riley." Angel said.  
"Let's lock and load." Spike said. "Hey I wanted to  
say that." Wesley said in a scarcastic tone. "Ok you  
can next time." Spike said laughing. They walked out  
of Wesleys office and started to grab some weapons.  
Angel found Riley and told her what was going on they  
kissed and he kissed Connor and Illyria's foreheads.  
"Be careful." Riley told him. "Oh you know I always  
am." he said turning to leave, Riley pulled him into another kiss, "Kill something for me." Wesley let Fred and Gunn know where they were going. Spike found Kimberly  
and Lorne and told them what was going on. "Do you  
need any help?" Kimberly asked Spike. "Thanks luv but  
no we have it under control." Spike said. "Ok well  
give me a call if you need help." She said turning  
back to Lorne. "Will do." He said as he left.

"Will you sing for me deary?" Lorne asked Kimberly "I  
can't sing I would kill your ear's." Kimberly said  
blushing. "Oh no worries Sweetie Angel can't sing for  
his life." Lorne said twitching at the time that Angel  
sang. "Oh ok what song?" Kimberly asked him. "Whatever  
your little sexy heart desiers." He told her. "Oh my  
sexy little heart." Kimberly said blushing. "Yeah your  
sexy little heart along with your sexy little body."  
Lorne said grabbing her and kissed her. Kimberly was  
taken aback but then started to kiss him back. Their  
kiss deepened, but Kimberly stopped it before they  
could go any further. "I'm sorry I just don't want to  
ruin it between us like I always do with guys."  
Kimberly said backing away. "It's ok Sweetheart, I  
understand I don't want to move that fast." Lorne said  
hugging her. "So did you want me to sing still?"  
Kimberly asked him smiling hugging him back. "Yeah if  
you want to." He told her. "Sure why not." She said  
getting on the stage. She started to sing Britney  
Spears, Someday. After she was finished Lorne was  
shocked about what he got from her. Kimberly noticed  
the look on his face. "Whats the matter Honey." She  
asked him consered. "Wow, I don't know if I should  
tell you this because it might mess with the future."  
He told her. "Oh come on whatever it is it's going to  
happen no matter what." Kimberly said smiling. "Ok but  
you can't run away or anything." He told her. "I  
promise." She told him. "Well what I read was that  
we're suposed to be together and we're going to get  
married." He said looking for a response from her,  
looking into those soft brown eyes. "Really I'm so  
happy that's what you saw." She said the tears welling  
up in her eyes, she looked into his amazing fire red  
eyes, and started to cry. He held her "I'm happy  
that's what I saw too." He told her as he whipeed the  
tears away. She looked at her watch it was getting  
close to dinner. "Well I better start on that dinner."  
She told Lorne as the next client came in. They  
kissed, she left to find the kitchen.

Fred and Gunn were training in the terrance. 

"So do you think that Lorne and Kimberly will get  
together?" Fred asked Gunn, they were done with  
trainning and now were cooling down. "Oh yeah judging  
by the way that he looks at her and her him, plus them  
sleeping in the same bed last night." Gunn told her  
chugging down some water from his bottle. "That'd be  
great Lorne deserves to be happy, and I think that  
Kimberly needs a good place and Man, along with some  
great friends because I don't think that she's had  
anything good in her life." Fred said streaching out  
her arms and legs. Kimberly walked by, she spotted  
Fred and Gunn. "Hey you two lovebirds where's the  
kitchen in this place?" She asked them looking around  
for a map or something. "Oh did you want us to show  
you?" Gunn asked Kimberly. "Sure then you can get back  
to doing whatever your doing." She told them "Oh we're  
done." Fred said as her and Gunn walked toward  
Kimberly. "We'll I'm sure your going to want to  
freshin up before dinner right?" she asked Fred.  
"Dinner, what dinner?" Gunn asked them. "Well I  
promised Angel that I would make you all dinner for  
letting me stay here." She told him as they approached  
the Kitchen. "Well here we are Fred said. "You two go  
and take a shower I'll beable to find my way back."  
Kimberly told them. "Oh can you tell the rest of the  
gang to get washed up for me please?" She asked them.  
"Yeah sure." Gunn said, they turned to leave. Kimberly  
started making the food.

Angel, Wesley and Spike came in the Hotel drenched in  
Demon blood and guts, just as Riley came down with Dru  
who she had called over to see the twins, Fred and  
Gunn came from around the corner, and Lorne was  
walking his last client out the door.

"Hey woah you guys must have been busy." Gunn said to  
Wesley, Spike, and Angel. "Yeah looks like Spike's  
source was right." Wesley said. "It was a great fight  
but we won." Spike said cleaning off his sword,  
putting it back into the chest. "Now I think that it's  
time to go and get cleaned up, Dru honey." Spike said  
hugging her and then kissing her. Angel gave Riley a  
hug and a kiss "Ew! Angel!" He laughed. "How are the twins?" He asked her as he  
put his weapons away. "Their great, sleeping, they love  
Auntie Dru." Riley told him. "That's great, I'm going  
to take a shower now." He said walking upstairs.  
"Don't wake them please, love." Riley said. "I  
won't" He told her. "Yes I'm ready for a shower also."  
Wesley said going upstairs to his room. "Yeah I'm  
going to go and take one too." Spike said going up to  
the room that he used when he was at the hotel. Fred  
and Gunn went upstairs to take a shower also. Lorne  
being the clean one stayed down stairs and talked to  
Riley and Dru.

An hour later everyone was clean, and Kimberly was  
done with dinner. She seen that there was 8 people to  
feed.

"Wow I'm glad that my Mother taught me to cook for an  
army" She said to everyone who was sitting in the  
lobby. "Who is this Slayer?" Dru asked Spike. "Oh  
she's an ex-slayer, my love." Spike told her. "Hi I'm  
Kimberly ex-slayer." She introduced herself. "I'm  
Drusilla but call me Dru." Dru told her. "Awesome."  
Kimberly said. "Are you all ready to eat?" She asked  
everyone. "Yes we're starving." Angel said. Kimberly  
led them to the Dinning room that she had found and  
set up. "Wow Honey you did an amazing job." Lorne said  
kissing her. "Thank you Kimberly." Fred and Gunn said.  
"This looks delicous." Angel and Riley said."Real food!" Riley exclaimed. "Thank  
you for dinner." Spike and Dru said. "Smells  
wonderful." Wesley said. They all sat down and started  
to pass around the food. They all ate and laughed  
together sharing their stories with Kimberly, she was  
so happy and smiling from ear to ear. She looked into  
each and everyone of their eyes seeing that they  
weren't the same but yet not different either. They  
all accepted her into their family. She felt like she  
was at home for once in a long time ever since her  
parents were killed by demons and her little brothers  
and sisters were sent to other realitives which she  
never saw again. She looked over at Lorne and knew  
that he had nothing but love in his heart for  
Kimberly. Kimberly the ex vampire slayer was not alone  
anymore.


End file.
